I Can Save You
by SkySwimmer17
Summary: Quinn's life had always been lonely but maybe Rachel can save her... Faberry SongFic


Hello fellow Faberry fans! I hope you enjoy this songfic. It has been in my head for a little over a week now so I thought 'why not?' So, anyway hope you enjoy!  
~~CloudGazer15

* * *

Quinn can feel Rachel's hand as she pulls her down the halls of William McKinley High School. Rachel looks back at her quickly and smiles brightly before turning back and continues pulling Quinn towards the auditorium. Quinn can feel her lips twitch into a small, loving smirk as she looks at their entangled fingers.

Rachel had stopped Quinn after glee rehearsal saying that she wanted to show her something.

_Quinn was sitting in a chair with a glazed look on her face and a hand lightly touching her pink died locks. She had been getting lost in thought a lot lately. Thinking about her new and interesting possible relationship with Rachel Berry, her family, Beth… how she felt so alone sometimes. _

_She works hard, takes all AP classes (all classes that Rachel takes as well, which is a plus to Quinn), often volunteers at the homeless shelter because it takes her mind off things when she has a lot to do and it makes her feel good when she's helping people. And sure she was popular but it's one thing to have people who like you because they care and those who follow because they like that you have power._

_Rachel had confronted her halfway through the summer after seeing her at the Lima Bean with a look she decided to just go for, just to see if she could get a reaction out of her parents. Of course, her parents were pretty pissed about the whole thing, and Quinn thought that maybe if they payed attention to her that it would fix the hole she felt inside… she realized she didn't like the feeling of them only paying attention when she tries to get them too. Parents, moms and dads, they're supposed to… well she didn't really know but she knew they weren't supposed to ignore their children…_

_She remembers Rachel walking up to her and lightly touching her hair and then telling her 'My favorite color is pink', she remembers smiling and feeling the burst of happiness in her chest before replying with, 'I thought I'd try something… different'_

'_I really like it', Rachel replied trying to keep a small smile at bay._

_Throughout the rest of summer vacation Rachel would show up at her house and they'd go do something. Movies, plays, art museums, amusement parks, shopping at the mall, Rachel even talked her into going to an actor workshop, it was hard for Quinn to say no to her already and then she had get that sad look in her eyes at the prospect of not going. And secretly she had a blast playing a pink haired Romeo._

_As the glee members left Rachel watched as Quinn didn't move, how she looked almost lost. Rachel waited for everyone to leave before speaking._

"_Quinn…" she said softly standing a few feet in front of her. She watched as Quinn snapped out of her daze and looked around confused before looking at the clock and Rachel desperately wanted to ask where she went. She knew that Quinn still felt lonely even if she tried her best at keeping that feeling from coming back after they started hanging out with each other. _

"_Can I… show you something before you leave? I know you have to write that essay for AP English, I do too, although I do have a rough outline sketched out in my head so when I do write it I should be done rather quickly, and I have no doubt that you-" _

"_Sure." Quinn replied to her initial question while reaching forward to put a hand on Rachel's arm, she had a small smile on her face, she always found it adorable when Rachel rambled._

_Rachel beamed and grabbed her hand immediately pulling Quinn out of the room, not giving her the chance to grab her bag on the way out._

They reached the auditorium and Rachel guided her to a chair on the stage. She lightly pushed her into it before taking a few steps back.

"Quinn… I know that you still feel lonely sometimes but I just wanted to tell you that I lo- care about you so much and that I will always be here for you." Rachel grimaced on the inside at her almost slip but smiled on the outside and turned to press the play on a radio she had left there previously left there.

'Was she about to say love…' Quinn thought as the music started up. Rachel looked directly at her, and Quinn thought that it felt she was looking through to her soul as she began singing.

I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

This was true and they both knew it. Rachel wanted to be popular like Quinn their first years of high school, but everything she did, sing beautifully, acting skills that were amazing, sure, maybe she was a little annoying but she thought these things could help her be more popular. But it only got her slushies to the face and she was easily swept into the pile at the bottom of the social ladder.

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away

At first Rachel thought Quinn had it all but looking closer into her life she realized that it only looked like it. Quinn became popular because she felt that it would keep her from feeling lonely when it only made it worse…

Quinn felt her eyes start to water a little in the last couple lines because they hadn't really figured out anything it was mostly Rachel. She easily took a step into her life taking her hand in her own and somehow made Quinn forget that she ever felt alone.

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

Quinn hadn't realized how well Rachel actually knew her and she felt a single tear role down her face. Rachel must not have realized that she had already saved Quinn the moment she spoke to her in the Lima Bean that day.

Rachel continued to look at Quinn and was hoping Quinn would understand everything she was trying to convey to her. She wanted her to understand that she would always be here for her, no matter what.

I'm falling slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

She had changed the lyrics to fit their situation because she knew from the moment she saw Quinn leaning against her locker with Santana and Brittney next to her with their pinkies linked that she was slowly falling in love. Quinn had turned her head and their eyes met, Rachel looked away blushing but Quinn continued looking at her. She had had a confused look on her face from the strange felling she felt when their eyes had met. She only snapped out of it when Santana had punched her arm lightly to get her attention.

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So-

Rachel hadn't been able to finish the chorus as all of a sudden her mouth was covered with Quinn. Or her lips. At first she was shocked but it didn't last long. She kissed back and it was everything she had imagined it would be.

Quinn couldn't sit still any longer so she had gone for it. She left her seat and was in front of Rachel so fast she swore it could have been the fastest she had ever moved. Barely a second after she had placed her hands on either side of Rachel's face and was kissing her. She could tell that everything happened so fast that Rachel probably didn't even register that she had moved until she was kissing her back with equal passion that Quinn was showing her.

They didn't let up until they heard the music stop in the background. Their breaths were slightly heavy and Quinn was the first to reopen her eyes which she doesn't even remember closing.

"Quinn…" Rachel said softly as her eyes slowly opened.

"Rachel…" Quinn replied.

"You didn't let me finish…" Rachel said with a soft pout gracing her features.

Quinn smirked and with one eyebrow raised said, "The kiss… or the song…" Rachel blushed and Quinn chuckled softly bringing her hand up to push a curl behind Rachel's ear.

"… Both… but you ruined the song. I was going to have an amazing finish and then _I _wasgoing to kiss _you_ but now I can't." Quinn's smile got bigger and Rachel's pout deepened.

"I hope you realize that you saved me a long time ago. I don't know if I could live without you, especially after you dragged me too that workshop" she rolled her eyes at the end. She looked back at Rachel with a look that could only be described as pure adoration.

"I… love you… I love you so much and I know that maybe this is all going really fast and moving through a relationship this quickly is a lesbian cliché but… and I know we only had our first kiss right now and… ugh I know I'm rambling but I tend to ramble a lot when I get nervous and you make me a bit nervous because my heart starts to flutter and it makes me kind of light headed and then I try to compensate by talking a lot which probably makes me look like an idiot and… I'm still rambling, sorry…", Rachel takes a deep breath and Quinn is trying not to chuckle because Rachel is being too adorable. After another deep breath Rachel continues, "Anyway… maybe it's too soon to be asking this and I'm just going to say it so I don't start rambling again and I've been rambling a lot today and I believe that that fact is mostly your fault Quinn Fab-"

"You're rambling again…" Quinn cuts her off quietly with a small smile.

"Sorry," Rachel's face is a deep red again and clears her throat before grabbing Quinn's hands that had at some point left her face and were resting at her sides. She holds them close to her chest before asking, "Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn can feel her shocked expression slowly change into a smile, and she can hear herself giggling a little, and Quinn Fabray isn't one who giggles often, that's Rachel's job.

"Yes, yes I will Rachel Berry, as long as you'll be mine as well." She sees Rachel beam and it gives her that warm feeling inside again.

"Of course, it only seems reasonable…" Rachel says as they slowly walk off the stage hands locked together. The same way they would be as they walk into school the next day. The same way they would always be…

* * *

There you have it my very first fanfic... I hope it was ok and I welcome criticism it will only help for future fic's. Oh, and I apologize if the last couple lines seem rushed. I don't have an excuse but when I was reading over it it seemed rushed and I wasn't sure how to fix it... Anyway see you next time(If there is a next time for all I know this could be the first and last fic...)!

Oh yeah, one other thing, song used is Michelle Branch- All You Wanted and I don't own any characters mentioned nor do I own the song used.

Ciao for now,

~~CloudGazer15


End file.
